Enduring Fate
by Angel Of Serenity
Summary: This is one I started a while ago, takes place during that construction site episode with Rubeus, and well...the breakup is here too, i always seem to write right there...n e way, it moves rather slow, but its okay, ... Well, R&R!!! -ANgel Of Serenity


1 Title: Enduring Fate  
  
2 Chapter1: Mistakes in the Present  
  
By: Angel Of Serenity  
  
She just couldn't get his words out of her mind... he didn't love her...what were the odds, she asked herself bitterly. She refused to stop living on his account, but it was just so hard... How do you forget about the person you lived and died for...but he was right. It was all in the past. She absolutely refused to be the one to tie him down with destiny if he didn't want it. Now she found herself on this unknown rooftop. She had no idea she could run so fast, provided she willed her legs not to break beneath her. He had to have cared about her! He had to! Why else would he have come to her rescue? Especially considering how he had to save her. She couldn't hear any of the calls her friends were giving her. But when he called her name and said he was sorry, she could hear him. And the kiss. it was just as sweet as all their past ones when they were together.that's why she just KNEW he had to still care for her . . .  
  
  
  
And above having her heart broken, her friends weren't exactly the most likely source to go for comfort right about now. Earlier that day, when they had been out for ice cream, she figured that since they were her best friends, she wanted to not keep her feelings from them. When she asked them why they thought Mamoru had been ignoring her, they simply took it lightly, and bluntly said that she should get over it already.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What was she doing here? He thought. He had followed her to this unknown place. Just because those stupid dreams told him he couldn't be with her, that didn't mean that he wasn't going to keep protecting her. He left her there with the unbelievable excuse that their love couldn't last forever . . . then he ran. Like a coward, afraid to face her crystalline tears that would surely fall, whether he stayed to watch them or not. He would have gone home after his brief visit to the pier, had he not felt the bond that they share tugging at his heart. He transformed once again, and made a dead sprint in her direction. When he got there, he was curious to see that she was in no physical danger. His thoughts were shattered when he heard a piercing scream escape from her.  
  
  
  
  
  
" W*h*Y??!!?!?!?!? " She screamed to the uncaring air. Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't care. She really wanted an answer.  
  
" Why do these thing have to happen to me?!?!!?!? Right when I have finally figured things out, I suddenly find my world turned upside down..why..? "  
  
The last bit of that was spoken in a harsh whisper against her throat.  
  
  
  
' I should be comforting her ' Mamoru thought. ' It's my fault she feels the way she does. '  
  
  
  
However, once again, he was snapped out of his thoughts by something other than a sound.. The vision of her falling into oblivion came back to him. She was reaching her hand up towards him, but he couldn't reach her.no matter how hard he tried to get to her, he just couldn't reach her.then the voice. He had grown to hate whoever's voice it was with all his being these last few weeks.  
  
  
  
" Why.? ". Usagi was now sitting at the edge of the rooftop and had her knees pulled up against her chest as she cried the tears she had been holding since this all began. She would remain strong; she wouldn't let anybody see her like this.  
  
Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard the all too familiar beeping from her communicator suddenly start up. She wiped her face and made it look as if she were just fine. " What is it? " She spoke into the small compact. It was Ami.  
  
" Usagi-Chan, it's Ami, it would seem the enemy refuses to give up. "  
  
" You mean the droid isn't gone yet.? But that's not possible, I dusted it right there.! "  
  
" No, that's not what I meant, I mean, the enemy has sent out another droid! We were walking Chibi-usa home when we were attacked again. We're by the construction site in the Chiba district, it's not far from where you live, I hope you can find it. "  
  
" No worries, Mercury, I'll be right there. " And with that, the connection was terminated, and she closed the compact and returned it to he subspace pocket.  
  
Sailor Moon looked over the view of the city and a big rush of wind slowly shifted her hair into the current. She walked dangerously close to the edge, and then .she allowed herself to fall forward with her eyes closed.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
' Another droid.? And here I thought I was actually going to get some sleep tonight. ' Well, the chances of that weren't too good.he would probably just have that damn nightmare again. Well, at least this gig had a useful side to it other than being scared out if his wits at the thought that Sailor Moon could very well die one of these days; you were never bored. Yet again, he found himself snapped out of his thoughts, this time it was fear. He felt their his link to Usagi pulling at his heart, and his pulse started pumping with anticipation .he didn't know why until he looked up. She was going to jump. No, that can't be right.what WAS she doing.?!?!?!?! Then.she jumped. He didn't waste any time, he took off after her and just like her, he soared over the edge.  
  
He wasn't very far behind her. just a little bit more, and he would be able to scoop her into his arms. He noticed that her eyes were slightly opened, but for the most part, closed. He was about to scold her for her little stunt, that he hadn't actually grasped as to why she did it just yet, in the middle of mid flight when she did something that surprised him to say the least.  
  
' Ok, Usagi.no.not yet.NOW! '  
  
With that, she opened her eyes and did a flip in the air and then she reached the ground and jumped with such speed to the next, shorter rooftop.  
  
Tuxedo Mask was so taken back by her skill that he almost forgot he hadn't hit the ground yet! He didn't land so smoothly. He landed safely for the most part.  
  
After just standing there for about 5 minutes wondering how she learned to do that, when he finally realized, he had to keep following her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She leapt from rooftop to rooftop with ease until she found the construction site in the Chiba district. The senshi were battling against the four sisters and who looked to be their leader.a man who looked somewhat young, but he had the dorkiest hair. Usagi mentally slapped herself for thinking about such unimportant things at a time like this. She realized that all the senshi were taking on each of the sisters, leaving Chibi-usa unprotected, and vulnerable to any attacks thrown by the enemy, or stray attacks thrown by one of the preoccupied sailor soldiers. She noticed the same time she noticed a huge ball of energy heading for the pink-haired child that was directed from the man with the extremely strange hair.  
  
She didn't have enough time to attack him, so she did the only thing she could.  
  
She got in the way of the blast, covering the child's body with her own.  
  
As the princess's protectors, each of the senshi felt a tiny sense of the impact affect them when it hit, and turned to see the body of their leader sprawled over the strange child, protecting her body with her own.  
  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask had just reached the construction site in time to see the ball of energy heading toward Sailor Moon. His mind froze.what was going on .? All of a sudden it was as if everything was in slow motion. Tuxedo Mask along with the rest of the senshi watched in horror as the huge ball of energy blasted their princess dead in the back, sending her limp body toppling over the frightened 7 year old. The sheer brunt of the blast had been so strong that it threw her body, along with Chibi-usa, 5 feet before both they both hit the hard metal wall of the a building that was probably an office coordinating the construction. Sailor Moon's body, while in the process of being blown away, had turned, resulting in having her back painfully crash into the wall, but the child in her arms remained unscathed, for the most part.  
  
  
  
Chibi-usa was crying for the fallen heroine to open her eyes, but to no avail.  
  
A slight grunt escaped her lips as her body slumped to the hard ground.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Chibi-usa looked up and there floating above her was the man who had gone through so much trouble to finally find her, and he was not about to leave empty handed. He sneered at the fallen girl who had been so foolish enough to have gotten in the way of his blast just to save this annoying brat he had to chase all over town for.  
  
" Well, it seems that your protector is finally finished. Now, rabbit, come here, before you get me even more annoyed with you than I already am. "  
  
  
  
With that, he raised his hands, ready to send another beam her way, when he felt this searing cut go through his left cheek. He looked down to see a single red rose.  
  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask jumped down from his perch and landed next to a frightened  
  
Chibi-usa and the limp form of Sailor Moon. Just then a thought flew across his mind. It was of his dreams again. The slow image of Serenity crying before she was engulfed by the earth, and therefore resulting in her death flew across his mind once more. He had to get the two of them out of there.and fast. How would he be able to carry both of them out of danger.?  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Rubeus was getting annoyed with the presence of this cape canary. He raised his hands again as he had before and was ready to release another attack. Tuxedo Mask felt this feeling string through his head and looked up to see yet another attack headed for him and the two odango headed girls he was there with. He didn't think, acting on impulse as he had for the last few weeks, since the arrival of this pink-haired rabbit child, he scooped her up in his arms and leapt to someplace safe, leaving the attack hurling to an already unconscious Sailor Moon.  
  
The other senshi were busy battling the four sisters, and when they tried to heed help to their princess, they were always stopped short with yet another attack hurled in their direction from their adversaries.  
  
  
  
Every second drew on like hours. All the senshi turned to see this blast headed towards their leader, and princess.the princess they vowed to protect no matter what the circumstance may have been. Once again, the mystery that is time stood still as each of the senshi abandoned their own battles to somehow protect their princess. but it was already too late. The blast, almost inevitably, finally reached contact with their princesses limp form. With that there was a brilliant flash of an extraordinary, blinding light . . .  
  
  
  
When the light finally cleared, the image everyone did fear never came to.  
  
There, although breathing heavily and whose fuku had been ripped and burned probably beyond custom repair, was a fully aware and fully beaten Sailor Moon who had her arms thrown in front of her chest with her head turned downward to somehow shield herself from the blast. . . When the light faded, everyone was stunned to find that their heroine was still standing. but were scared more by what was happening before their very eyes right now than anything that she would have done in the past. They expected her to say some cocky remark about Mars not thinking she could survive a blast like what had just transpired. But instead, as a shock to everyone, Sailor Moon looked up and let her eyes slowly close before she dropped to her knees and fell forward, all her energy spent.  
  
  
  
Mamoru had the seven year old in his embrace and was fleeing the scene to bring this strange rabbit child back to her bed in the Tsukino household. While on one of the rooftops not far from his destination, he felt was felt like a semi-truck had just hit him smack dab in the back. He abruptly stopped on his voyage, and the mental picture of Serenity being engulfed by the earth flashed just once more, before a new image entered his mind. One that was of this deathly being wearing a black hood that covered his whole being and held between his two hands what looked somewhat like a crystal ball used in the ways of fortune telling. A gastly voice that was inhuman and certainly not of this world, erupted from this still being.it spoke,  
  
" Well, young Endymion, it would seem neither you nor I have any more use of these dreams, for you have done what I have predicted. "  
  
And with that he slowly faded into darkness as the now present image of an unconscious Sailor Moon being hit with the full brunt of yet another attack came into his mind, followed by slow motion images of her falling to her knees before hitting the ground in defeat.  
  
Mamoru felt something in him suddenly vanish. It was as if it were a void. He could feel it physically and mentally. During the time that all these pictures transpired through his mind, his body had unconsciously brought Chibi-usa back to the room that was shared with her and he had left her there. And to make sure she didn't come back to the current battlegrounds, he locked the double windows from the room from the outside. He figured that if she tried to get out any other way, someone would eventually wake up.  
  
  
  
Mamoru then made a mad dash for the construction site yet again. The new found void in his heart was aching and he didn't know why.just then the scene of Usagi falling in defeat sent chills down his spine as the worst possible thought went through his mind. He shook them out of his mind.  
  
" No, that can't be true. "  
  
The words of the shadowed figure in his mind once again came to him. It had spoken about his occurring nightmares and what message they had been saying to him. Finally, it all clicked together. His dreams were foreboding him about Usagi's death, and since the figure told him that he no longer had a need for them was because. That would mean that Usagi. No!  
  
He willed his legs to sprint farther than they had ever gone before, all the while willing his mind not to imagine the horribly unbearable image of the death of his Usako. It just couldn't be true. crystal tears were brimming his eyes even before he reached the site again.  
  
He was sure that for the next couple minutes his heart had stopped beating entirely. . . .  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon's limp form now lay on the cold dirt of the construction site, and in front of everybody watching, Sailor Moon powered down to her earth form. The adversaries from the dark moon were shocked when they saw this ordinary schoolgirl in a Juuban Uniform when the untransformation was complete.  
  
" Why, that's. . . "  
  
Rubeus along with all the other sisters were shocked.Sailor Moon; the soldier of the moon who had been the one to foil their plans since they landed on this planet was nothing more than a simple odango-haired schoolgirl.!?!?!?!!? But not only that.there was some feeling that they had met the presence of this young girl, as surprising as it seemed, they were sure that they had met this person before, but they weren't quite they knew where from. and they all knew it couldn't have been while she was in this form.. They all knew for a fact that there was no Sailor Moon of any of that sort in the future.but, my, she looked so very familiar . . .  
  
Suddenly a mental image an: there seem to be a lot of those floating around the place. of the future struck him. When they attacked the Crystal Palace, the queen herself who was rarely left unguarded, walked out in search of someone, and that was when they attacked. He looked down at this young girl, and only then did the likenesses that she had to the queen fully come to his attention. That hairstyle, those two extremely long tresses of gold on either side of her head, she had the eyes of the queen, and everything else was identical. That's it! She was the queens past self. The future Neo-queen Serenity was Sailor Moon! It couldn't be true.even as the warrior Sailor Moon, it was obvious to anybody watching that she clutzed out most of the time. This was the past self of the future queen of all Tokyo and the world.!?!? He doubted it, while remembering images from the past battles, but the likeness was so similar, he had to be right. He couldn't deny it anymore.it was indeed true. He wondered if Diamond knew this already. No, he couldn't have possibly known.had he known what he had just figured out, he would have given the orders to kidnap Sailor Moon, the queen, from the very beginning.  
  
He had in his hands, a chance to kidnap the future queen and take her to Diamond, but also in his grasp was the opportunity to finally be rid of the nuisance  
  
That had foiled his plans ever since they had gotten there. . . now the only question was which one would he take. . . A promotion by the prince would be sweet, but revenge is sweeter. . .  
  
  
  
End Of Chapter1!!!!!!!!  
  
All right! I actually did this man! And maybe, I might actually be able to finish it, providing I get at least one review from this. Well, to whoever read this, thanx!  
  
Luv ya! Well, anyway, I was inspired to write anything at all from reading great fan fics like Crystal Doves " A Tangent In The Future " and " Can Love that's lost be found " I know, the title of mine isn't the best in the world of creativity.but I tried..  
  
Oh well, if you don't like where this one is going, read those two above, and wait 4 them 2 be updated..Cause I still Am!!!!!!!!!!!! Okies Dokies, folks! Remember read and review! 


End file.
